


Where I can't follow

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Johnlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes no ha dicho una palabra en veinte años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I can't follow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where I can't follow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69252) by JGRhodes. 



> Traducción autorizada del fanfic " **Where I can't follow** " de JGRhodes.
> 
> Este fanfic es hermoso, pero triste como la... *se va a llorar*

Se despierta por el escozor afilado de las luces fluorescentes. La sala se llena con el zumbido delator, mientras parpadean por la vida sobre él. Abre los ojos. La habitación es una mancha de color beige, muebles distorsionados e impares. No puede ver bien y no entiende el por qué.

—¡Buenos días, señor Holmes!— una voz alegre llama —¡Es casi la hora del desayuno! ¿Le gustaría ir a la cafetería hoy?

Vuelve la cabeza lentamente. De pie al lado de su cama hay una mancha de color azul marino —¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Aquí están sus gafas— dice la voz, presionando la pieza de metal y vidrio en su mano. Lo sostiene de forma holgada, pero no se las pone.

—Aquí. Le voy a ayudar— las gafas son tomadas de él y son colocadas en su cara. Su visión se aclara y ve a una mujer joven bonita sonriendo con suavidad hacia él. Lleva bata y su cabello rubio está recogido en una cola de caballo alta. NANCY, RN está estampado en una etiqueta con su nombre descansando sobre el pecho izquierdo —Ahora. ¿Listo para vestirse?

La mira fijamente y se mantiene en silencio. Oh, él todavía la deduce. Sabe que su madre está enferma, tiene dos perros y un hurón, un marido infiel, y un bebé en camino, pero no dice nada.

Ella lo levanta de la cama y lo conduce hacia el cuarto de baño donde se cepilla los dientes y se viste. No se ve en el espejo. Desea que lo remuevan pero nunca lo dice.

Se salta el desayuno y empuja su andador al jardín en su lugar. Es un día frío y ventoso de primavera en el campo Inglés y se planta a sí mismo en un banco. Se queda allí Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, mariposas flotando a su alrededor, con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Nancy viene y trata de llevarlo a almorzar, pero él permanece en su banco, respirando el aire fresco, anhelando el smog de Londres y maldecir a Mycroft.

Ella deambula lejos murmurando acerca de pacientes no cumplidores, tubos PEG, y sondas Dobbhoff.

Se da cuenta de que se quedó dormido cuando una sombra se proyecta sobre él y hay un toque en su hombro. Salta y mira a su alrededor salvajemente. Un hombre se sienta en el banco junto a él.

—No fue mi intención asustarlo. Soy Greg Lestrade— dice —Junior.

Lo sabe. El hombre tiene los mismos ojos y la boca de su padre, pero los pómulos son de su madre. Lo sabe, incluso sin que el señor Lestrade mostrara fotografías de su hijo mayor a quien quisiera prestar atención.

—Mi papá,— Greg comienza —mi papá murió.

Sherlock cierra los ojos.

—Estábamos revisando sus cosas y nos encontramos con esto— Greg Jr. saca un grueso libro del interior de su maleta —Nosotros... hemos pensado que le gustaría tenerlo.

Sherlock se acerca y toma el libro. Es grande, de cuero, y se mantiene unido con una cuerda y cinta. Es viejo. El cuero está agrietando y su unión ha visto mejores días.

Greg Jr. le mira expectante. Qué espera el muchacho, él no lo sabe. Crece la tensión en el silencio —Bueno— dice —Tengo que irme. Fue agradable verlo, señor Holmes.

Sherlock no abre el libro cuando él se va. No quiere saber lo que hay dentro. Quiere que lo dejen solo. La soledad es lo que tiene. La soledad lo protege.

_Los amigos te protegen._

_Yo no tengo amigos_ , piensa.

El sol se pone en el oeste cuando Nancy regresa. Le amonesta a fondo por sentarse en el sol todo el día y lo escolta de vuelta a su habitación. Ella trae el libro, a pesar de que él le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando ella lo tomó. Lo coloca en su mesa de noche, luciendo tan antigua como él mismo lo es.

Se siente como ese libro. Viejo y gastado, con uniones agrietadas por sobre uso, transferido a otra persona para ser cuidado. Una reliquia de otro tiempo.

Lo observa de vez en cuando. Susurrándole cosas a través del tiempo, recuerdos olvidados. Se resiste. Se resiste durante días y semanas después. Él comienza a preguntarse qué hay dentro. ¿Qué había guardado Lestrade para que sus hijos condujeran todo el camino al campo para dárselo?

Nunca ha sido un misterio que él podía resistir.

Lo toma una noche, después de subir a la cama, y le da vueltas en sus manos. El peso del mismo lo dice todo. ¿Un diario, tal vez? No. Un hijo no regalaría el diario de su padre.

Se abre en una grieta de la cubierta y se detiene.

Esto no era lo que él esperaba.

Era un libro de recuerdos. Allí, en la primera página, había un recorte de periódico del primer caso en que había ayudado a Lestrade. Desvanecido y amarillo, pero él lo reconoce al instante.

Le da vuelta a las páginas y mira más recortes, más titulares. Su nombre se menciona de pasada en los primeros artículos, pero cuanto más avanza, más frecuente se vuelve. Algunos de los artículos saltan y llaman su atención, en otros sólo los hojea brevemente.

**_'Le Disparan A Taxista De Londres Mientras Intentaba Cometer Asesinato'_ **

_'Orfanato Arde En La Tierra'_

**_'Banquero Atrapado En Escándalo De Tráfico Exterior'_ **

_'Primer Ministro Secuestrado, Salvado Por Detective Independiente'_

_'Jabalí Salvaje Ensartado Por Detective Local'_

**_'Explosiones En El Centro De Londres'_ **

_'Político Local Acusado De Estar Involucrado En Drogas'_

**_'Irrumpen En Las Instalaciones Del Gobierno'_ **

_'Sherlock Holmes, ¿Un Engaño?'_

**_'Suicidio Del Falso Genio'_ **

_'Funeral Del Falso Genio Al Que Asistieron Pocos'_

**_'Moriarty Era Real'_ **

**_'El Regreso De Sherlock Holmes'_ **

**_'El Detective Fingió Su Muerte Para Proteger A Sus Amigos, A Su Familia'_ **

Eventualmente, las imágenes se escabullen en su camino a través del libro de recuerdos. No eran artículos de disparos a la cabeza, eran fotografías actuales. Cada pocas páginas, había un grabado en el papel. Le dolía mirarlas. Demasiadas caras sonrientes. Lestrade, Molly, la señora Hudson, Mycroft, J-

Sigue leyendo.

_'Detective Consultor De Nuevo Al Trabajo'_

_'Célula Terrorista Atrapada'_

_'Cabo Del Ejército Dado De Baja'_

**_'Detective Consultor Se Casa Con Blogger'_ **

_'Metro De Londres Se Estrella'_

_'Detective, Caballero De La Reina'_

_'Advierten Guerra Contra Francia'_

**_'Detective Y Blogger Tienen Un Hijo A Través De Un Sustituto'_ **

_'Intento De Asesinato Frustrado'_

**_'Jim Moriarty Está Vivo'_ **

_'Sospechoso En Robo, Reclama Ser Inculpado'_

_'Nazi Atrapado Al Localizar Descendientes De Supervivientes Del Holocausto'_

**_'Hijo Del Famoso Detective Se Ahoga En Una Piscina, Se Sospecha De Juego Sucio'_ **

Cierra el libro y lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación.

Sueña con Hamish esa noche, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y salvaje cabello castaño, en la forma en que podía comenzar a andar por las escaleras a la cocina de la señora Hudson y volver con una galleta en cada mano.

Se despierta llorando. Está de muy mal humor el resto del día.

Y sin embargo, toma el libro de nuevo. Toma una fotografía de Hamish y la coloca en la mesita de noche antes de que comience la lectura. Hay una brecha después de la muerte de su hijo. Pasan varios años entre ese artículo y el siguiente. Habían estado en aislamiento, de luto por él.

Está todo ahí. Su regreso al trabajo, las especulaciones sobre el estado de su matrimonio, el momento en que se mudó del 221B porque no podía soportar estar allí sin su hijo. La muerte de Jim Moriarty hace una aparición en el libro, pero lo pasa por encima. Sabe lo que dice. Casi había ido a la cárcel por lo que hizo a ese hombre antes de que lo mataran. Incluso duda que haya sufrido lo suficiente por lo que le pasó a Hamish.

Hay unas cuantas páginas más.

Lucha consigo mismo sobre si debe o no leerlos, toma un respiro y pasa la página.

Llora por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas.

Siempre había pensado que sería Moriarty quien pondría fin a su felicidad. Había esperado las balas y explosiones, tal vez un secuestro o un ultimátum, pero cuando murió, cuando Sherlock lo mató, había pensado que estaban a salvo.

Nunca pensó que el fin llegaría cuando caminaban a casa desde el Tesco, con una bolsa de comestibles en la mano, mientras le daban vueltas a la idea de tener otro bebé.

_'Esposo De Detective Atacado Por Detractores De Homosexuales'_

_'Famoso Blogger Muere Por Brutal Ataque '_

_'Sherlock Holmes En Estado Crítico'_

Hay una fotografía de ellos, del día de su boda de entre todas las cosas, escondida entre las páginas. Detrás de ella hay un sobre con su nombre escrito en la parte delantera por el puño y letra que no ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Lo abre. Por supuesto que sí. Despliega el papel, arrugado por el tiempo, y lo presiona plano contra el libro.

> _Querido Sherlock,_
> 
> _Leí en alguna parte una vez que siempre es bueno tener tus asuntos en orden por si algo sucede. Bueno, vivimos un poco de una vida loca, amor, y nos pasa de todo, así que me imagino que debería hacer esto más temprano que tarde._
> 
> _No te culpo por lo que le pasó a Hamish. No te culpo y no debes culparte a ti mismo. Somos el producto de las decisiones que tomamos y si tuviera que hacerlo todo otra vez, no cambiaría nada._
> 
> _Tú dijiste peligro – ¿te acuerdas? – y aquí estoy. Aquí me quedo._
> 
> _Te amo, Sherlock. Sé que lo digo todo el tiempo, pero me da la sensación de que a veces dudas de mí. Así que aquí está. Te amo._
> 
> _Me gustaría ser lo suficientemente creativo para escribirte un soneto o algo más romántico que esto, pero te casaste con un médico militar, no un poeta. Espero que no te arrepientas de eso. Sé que no lo haces._
> 
> _Tu amado esposo,_
> 
> _John_

Está sollozando. Es de la forma fea, bruta de llorar y no puede parar. Todo su cuerpo se estremece y se sacude violentamente.

Nancy se precipita a entrar en la habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios entreabiertos —¿Qué le pasa? ¿Señor Holmes, qué le pasa?

Dos minutos más tarde, hay otras tres enfermeras en la sala. Lo están empujando hacia atrás en la cama mientras Nancy enrolla un lado del pijama por encima de su cadera. Siente el pinchazo de la aguja, mientras que pica en su carne.

El efecto del Haloperidol sobre su cuerpo es extraño. Se mueve lentamente mientras se da la vuelta en la cama. Se siente ligero y vaporoso, desorientado, incluso —Ahora,— dice Nancy mientras las otras enfermeras enfilan a salir de la habitación —Usted debe ser capaz de descansar. Sólo cierre los ojos.

Pero no cierra los ojos. Se queda mirando la silla vacía al otro lado de la habitación y sonríe —John— dice —John.

La mandíbula de Nancy cae.

—Te extraño— le habla a la silla vacía. Resopla un momento después —Dormir es aburrido.

Nancy sale disparada y vuelve, tirando de una de sus compañeras enfermeras a su lado. Presiona un dedo en sus labios.

—No quiero que te vayas— sus voz se quiebra —No me dejes de nuevo, John. No... no vayas a donde no puedo seguirte.

La enfermera dos da una mirada y sale de la habitación. Hablar con alguien que no estaba allí nunca era una buena señal.

Nancy llamó al doctor.

—Él no ha hablado en casi veinte años— espetó —Es el Haloperidol.

—Pero, señor–

—Está alucinando. Es sólo un efecto secundario. ¡Haz tu trabajo y no me llames a menos que sea una emergencia!— la línea se cortó.

Metió la cabeza en su habitación periódicamente durante toda la noche, viéndolo dormir con las manos dobladas alrededor de una imagen de un niño pequeño, en espera de lo inevitable.

A la mañana siguiente, los periódicos publicaron un titular especial.

**_'Fallece Genio Detective'_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying. :'(
> 
> Gracias por leer esta traducción, la retroalimentación se agradece.


End file.
